Take a Drink
by RecluseMoon
Summary: mello is sick of praying for his angle, tonight he's going to take him to a heaven all their own MattXMello * new at this so be a lil nice lol*


**_AN time woot ok i own nothing not even the pc im useing...and if anyone is up for being a beta let me know cause well i suck and i know this but if you think other wise plezz do tell mewoof ----- _**

RecluseMoon

* * *

Hey Mello I'm home, yelled the red head known as Matt" man this place looks like shit, yo MELLLLOOOOOOOOO I got your candy bars !!!!!!!!, " where the hell is he ?". as matt slowly made his way passed the ..well what was meant to be a living room to a two bed room apartment, all that was in there was a few lab tops a sofa an arm chair with candy bar rappers around it , his DS that sat sadly by it's lonely little self. Mel ? Matt asked as he made his way in to what was once a kitchen well it stile was but ….with more tech that the " living room" couldn't fit , he saw that mello was sitting there drinking with head phones on, "man I never thought I'ed see the day mello would be listening to an ipod" matt thought to him self and he made his way over to the blond, James bon like but just like all the other times before matt once again had mello's little baby girl pointed at him. Mello didn't even look at him as he spoke. " every time matt, every time, you really need to stop it ya know one of these time im really going to shot you,…….. here take a drink you know I was never much for beer" …………….." ya mello what ever you say ….you ok man you seem off …no wait I know your high or you got laid come one man tell me …….was he good?" matt smiled at his little joke he knew how much mello hated being called girly or gay no one could get away with calling him that unless he was matt ………. But matt just couldn't help feeling that something was off …he just seemed to cool for this …mello was always doing something, always planning something this was just wrong ……in more ways then one if you ask him………mello looked up at matt and pulled one of the ears pices out and give the cold killing smirk that he was known for " im ok but I do plan some ….fun for myself but other then that im ok ….peaceful even " now I know there's something wrong with you man come…." that's when it hit …matt could feel it now his body slowly going to sleep did ….?….. No Mel wouldn't …….they're best friends why would Mel kill him?……….." m….m…..me….me..llo…..w…w..why? And that was when it went black………………………………

**_10 minuets had passed before matt awoke, his arms held high above his head and man did his head hurt, his hands were being held with what felt like handcuffs now why the fuck would he be on a bed with handcuffs ………………..that's when it hit him everything that happen when he walked in the front door mello drugged me why. hell where is the bitch boy, I'm so going to kill him when he gets back MELLOOOOO!!!!! Matt's voice rung out like a wedding bell MELLOOOOO YOU BITCH GET IN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR TEETH IN !!!!!!! the door to the bed room slowly open to revile mello to matt's pissed off eyes, bout time WTF Mel what's going on? Once more that look came to mello's face, the look that said " I'm going to kill you" mel what did I do ? Matt asked but not out of fear no he never feared mello not even when he had a gun in his face, his voice held what his heart was feeling …..sadness because whatever it was he did to mello finely made the blond killer snap and decide to kill matt. Mello slowly walked to the side of matt's bed and sat next to him. Mello didn't say anything to him at first all he did was reach out and pull matt's shirt up and hock it behind matt's head, to revile matt's upper body to his eyes. You want to know what it is you've done to me to make me do this Mattie ?as mello asked this he slowly pulled him self up and on top of matt resting his back side above matt's sleeping beast AN sorry I just had to put that in lol mello's hands wonder up and down matt as he spoke ……matt we've known each other for god knows how long and some point along the way ….I……I….I…started to brake one of gods rules of love and for the longest time I hated myself ….even now I hate myself for it but we love who we love right? Matt do you know what I'm saying? Matt nodded his head from side to side, his voice just didn't seem to want to work at this point . Because at this point matt was being ripped in to 3rds his hear said mello loves me, his head said NO FUCKING WAY ! And if the back where all his school years were resting a voice whispered that's just sick man. Mello leaned down to matt's lips and whispered against them ….matt…..I love you…… I think I love you more then god…….. His kiss was softed and sweet and as he pulled away mello whispered once more……matt plez don't say anything to me just let me have this one night and if you want to go after then go but just remember at this point mello's eyes grew cold all the love gone from them as he spoke the last words" you belong to me no one else and just because you go dose not mean I wont be somewhere near by keeping an eye on you, you may not love me as I do you but that dose not mean I'm going to stop trying to be you best friend, friends first lovers last. And with that said mello went to work on matt's body._**


End file.
